A Perfect Accident
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Max and Fang had an argument and they still haven't forgiven each other, will a simple Christmas decoration help out or make it worse?


A Perfect Accident

_**Summary: Max and Fang had an argument and they still haven't forgiven each other, will a simple Christmas decoration help out or make it worse.  
Pairing: Max/Fang  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride  
**__**A/N: Hope everyone had a very merry christmas. **_

_2 weeks ago_

Max walked into the house and sat all the shopping bags on the floor, she had been out all day buying Christmas presents for the kids and she was exhausted. She took off her jacket and hung it up before removing her shoes and hat.

"What a day" she sighed to herself and carried the bags up to her room and placing them under the bed, thank goodness Angel wasn't it. Her mother had offered to take them out to the ice rink then to a movie so Max can stock up. Luckily they were all early planners and wrote letters to Santa 4 months before so Max was prepared.

She changed into some comfy sweat pants and a vest top and walked down to the kitchen. She deserved a cup of coffee for her troubles. No-one offered to come and help her, it wasn't their fault though. Jeb was working, her mother was looking after the kids, Ella was out with her boyfriend Dylan and Fang was… actually she had no idea where he was. She frowned and closed the kitchen door and into the living room.

It all happened so fast then. One moment the coffee was in her hand and the next it was all over the floor. She didn't even notice, all she was staring at was the two beings by the window making out. The two beings being Lisa, the most popular, meanest, gorgeous girl in school and Fang, the love of her life, best friend and companion.

They broke apart when they heard the cup hit the ground and almost passed out when they saw Max staring wide eyed at them. Lisa turned bright red and quickly gathered her stuff and ran out. Fang just stood there, guilt plastered all over his face. Max just stood there staring. Then she walked forward to him and slapped him so hard across the face that she knew it would hurt more tomorrow than now.

"You bastard" she spat and turned to storm out but Fang grabbed her arm. "Let go of me"

"Max-"

"Fuck off!"

He let her go and she stormed out of the living room and headed to her room. As soon as she was in her haven she locked the door and collapsed into tears, which was out of character for her because she never cried. She climbed onto her bed just as the door started pounding.

"MAX! please open the door, I need to talk to you!" she rolled her eyes at his lame attempt to apologise.

"Fuck off Fang I have nothing to say to you!" She screamed and buried her head further into the pillow. Still the thumping continued.

"But I have loads to say to you!"

"Just leave it Fang, I'm not in the mood"

He did. He left the door and walked back down the stairs. When he knew he was gone she burst out in tears again and stayed like that for a long long time.

When the kids got home Max was sitting on the sofa with her headphones stuck in her ears, music blaring and Fang was sitting on the floor as far away from her as possible with his headphones in, blaring loudly. Nudge and Angel looked at each other and shrugged before Angel attempted to read their minds but all she got was the songs they were listening to.

"Wonder what happened" she commented before leaving the living room and into the kitchen, everything was like they left it so no-one bothered to clean up. Then Max walked through.

"Hey guys"

"What's wrong Max?" Angel asked but Max just shrugged.

"Ask _him_" her voice was full of venom and Angel realised that Lissa must have been over, and they must have been under the mistletoe and because they like to follow traditions..

"Max! you don't-"

"Angel I'm really not in the mood, tell me another day alright?"

Angel sighed but nodded, knowing that Max wasn't going to let her into her head or give anything out. She would explain tomorrow.

_Present Day_

She never got to explain. Max was in a foul mood everyday and the only person she really spoke to was Ella and that was just for a little brief moment. She spent most of the time in her bedroom. Fang did the same except he spoke to the kids, let them know he was alright. Christmas was counting down and Angel was getting annoyed. She wanted the perfect Christmas and if her two favourite people in the world weren't talking to each other she was going to have to make them cooperate in other ways.

"Angel!" Dr Martinez called and she turned around to face Max's mother.

"Yes?"

"Can you go and get Max for me please?" she asked and Angel nodded and rushed up to Max's room.

"Max?" she knocked on the door a few times until she opened it. "Your mom wants you" she didn't speak but just nodded and walked down the stairs but much to her luck Fang was walking up them. Angel watched them closely as she glared at him and continued her way down the stairs. That was when she snapped. "STOP IT!" Everyone froze and looked at Angel.

"What?" Max croaked.

"I said stop it! It is getting old. Why don't you both just kiss and make up? I mean its Christmas" Angel was a little mad but Max was furious. She turned to Fang eyes blaring.

"Kiss? No its not me he should be kissing, the slut that lives down the road does that job just fine!" then she turned to Angel. "And I'm not staying for Christmas, I bought a ticket to New York for a few days, get away. I'll be back for New Year. I just need a little air. I fly out tomorrow!" then she walked into the kitchen to help her mother with whatever needed done.

Angel was in shock, she had never seen Max explode like that before, she turned to Fang who looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. Angel knew Fang loved Max a lot, but what she didn't know was why he hadn't told her yet.

"Your fault" Angel whispered to him and he nodded. "If you told her earlier we wouldn't be in the mess would we? No" she answered her own question and headed past him. She had a plan and she had all but a few hours to take action on it.

It was an hour later that Max's mom called everyone to the dinner table, Jeb had came home from work and noticed the horrible atmosphere immediately. First when he arrived home to find Fang on the stairs, he never sits there and now at the dinner table, Max usually sits with Angel and Nudge, now she was sitting next to him and Ella. Everyone ate their dinner in complete silence and when Max was finished she got up from the table and left the room, followed by Fang who was also in a foul mood. The door slammed shut and the tension immediately rose.

Max was in the corridor, she just stopped as soon as the door opened and closed again. She was in the archway of the door, her things by the door. "What do you want Fang?" she spoke, not bitterly but just quietly.

"I want to explain" he spoke back and she nodded.

"Lissa was delivering Christmas presents Max" Fang was right next to her, under the archway " I-" Max cut him off. She was looking up, a horrified expression on her face. He looked up too and saw what was above their heads. A plant, but not just any plant. Noooo, this was a special plant. This was mistletoe. He looked at her and she looked back. "Umm?"

But instead of answering him, Max jumped forward, wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and kissed him (passionately) on the lips. He couldn't believe it but not wanting to miss out the chance to kiss the love of his life. Her tongue shoved itself into his and soon they were making out. Then Max pulled away, shocked and horrified at her actions, she just kissed the boy she had been in love with for years and that was not the just of it. He kissed her back!

"I-I I'm sorry, I cant do this" she jumped back from their embrace, grabbed her bag and rushed from the house, hopping into one of their cars and headed to the airport.

Fang stood their, motionless and again. Heartbroken. Angel came out a little sad. "Its alright Angel, she aint going anywhere!" Fang came out of his shock and rushed into another car, heading to the airport after Max. He knew she was a fast driver so he had to step on it.

Max got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and walked into the terminal. The line for the flight wasn't long so she was soon at the front and she handed over her boarding pass. She sighed as the attendant put her case onto the conveyer belt and handed back the boarding pass. Max nodded and headed on to security.

Fang got out of the car and rushed into the terminal, when she want in the cue for baggage he ran to the security area and he saw her, going through. He yelled to himself and an elderly woman walked up to him.

"Are you alright son?" she asked and Fang shook his head.

"Not really"

"What's wrong son?"

"My gi- my best friend just passed through the terminal before I could tell her I love her! I know its cliché but I really have to tell her, she is my whole world!" Fang didn't understand what was happening. Him the prince of darkness, the one who never expresses his emotions and feelings was pouring them all out to this old lady, a stranger.

"Well I cant let this lady not know how you feel about her, follow me" she guided him to the gate and whispered something to the guard who smiled and stood to the side. The lady looked at Fang and pointed to the gate. "Well, go get her then" Fang looked at her and smiled. Yes you heard right. He smiled, then ran through the gate and into Duty Free. He would never find her in here. He ran through the shop and looked at the board with all the flights, he found New York and to his horror it was boarding.

"Shit" she swore to himself and rushed to the boarding gate. He got there just as Max was handing over her boarding pass. "MAX!" he screamed and she turned around shocked. He ran forward and grabbed her hands. "MAx I am so sorry"

"Fang, what are you doing"

"I came to explain, without the mistletoe. Max Lissa came to hand over presents, we were in the living room and there was mistletoe. Trust me I didn't want to kiss her but it was a tradition and god it happened just as you walked in, there were no tongues involved whatsoever Max, you have to trust me.

"because the thing is Max, I love you. Yes I said it. I love you, always have and always will, please come home with me." he finished and took a breath. It was up to her now. Fang did all he could.

Then she did something off character, something at shouldn't be done at a time like this. She laughed. She actually laughed. "Fang I think that the most you have actually said in one sentence, are you alright?" Fang sighed at her and she smiled.

"I'm fine, just a boy in love with the girl opposite him" she smiled again and he smiled back.

"Well I guess you want me to say it back now huh? Or would that be too cliché?" she said and Fang laughed before pulled her into him and kissing her again and this time, she didn't pull away.

When they got out of the airport, they realised they had two cars. Damn.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow" Max said before getting into Fangs car and heading home.

When they pulled up at the house Angel had a relieved smile on her face and when they got out, everyone hugged them. Max turned to Jeb and told him about the car trouble and Jeb shook his head.

"Your mother and I will get it tomorrow alright? Right now we all have one present to open" all the kids laughed and ran back into the house but Max didn't move. "You not coming?" he asked and Max shook her head and took Fangs hand.

"I already have my present right here" she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Jeb laughed and walked into the house. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said before kissing her.

THE END

…just kidding. Though we were ending it on a cliché? Nope. When Max pulled back from the kiss she knelt down and picked up some snow and threw it at him. He immediately reacted by throwing one back. When the kids realised there was a snowball fight they all dropped what they were doing and came out to join Max and Fang. Now that was an ending!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Please Review. Thanks


End file.
